Sweet words
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Palavras doces também machucam, muito mais do que se pode imaginar. Nanao era sempre cercada por doces palavras, essas que se dissolviam nas madrugadas nos beijos de alguma mulher que não era ela.


Sweet words

Palavras doces também machucam, muito mais do que se pode imaginar. Nanao era sempre cercada por doces palavras, essas que se dissolviam nas madrugadas nos beijos de alguma mulher que não era ela.

Capítulo Único

_Yo mina, voltei com mais uma oneshot!_

_Espero que gostem e não me matem!_

_Sinopse:_ _Palavras doces também machucam, muito mais do que se pode imaginar. Nanao era sempre cercada por doces palavras, essas que se dissolviam nas madrugadas nos beijos de alguma mulher que não era ela. _

_Shunsui X Nanao_

Era mais um dia comum de trabalho no oitavo esquadrão, um dia comum, Nanao trabalhava compulsivamente, Kyouraku bebia e ficava admirando sua tenente, e a papelada estava atrasada.

Uma pequena brisa entrava na sala trazendo consigo o perfume das flores de Flamboyant das árvores que cercavam o escritório. Ela sempre teve certeza de que seu Taisho escolhera aquela sala por causa das árvores que a rodeavam.

E por um instante, a morena distraiu-se olhando os galhos que balançavam a vontade do vento derrubando algumas das flores. O que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Kyouraku que admirava sua bela musa trabalhar.

- Então quer dizer que a minha Nanao-chan gosta de observar as flores?

Ao ouvir aquela voz, a mulher acordou de seus devaneios voltando a papelada. Não podia parar um segundo que seu capitão já começava a falar aquelas baboseiras. Será que ele não via a pilha de papéis sobre sua mesa?

- Assine, Kyouraku taisho. – disse Ise seca –

- Oh minha Nanao-chan, não seja tão fria comigo... Suas palavras me magoam. – soltou ele com um tom falso de choro –

- Sem drama, Taisho!

- Por que não me compreende, Nanao-chan? Estou sempre aqui declarando meu amor e você nunca me dá uma chance!

A fukutaisho simplesmente ignorou o que o homem dizia, não estava nada a fim de agüentar aquela ladainha que se repetia dia após dia, semana após semana, ano após ano.

E em toda sua concentração ela não notou que Kyouraku usou um shumpo para aparecer na frente de sua mesa debruçando-se perigosamente com aquela feição boba na face.

- Tem olhos tão lindos, Nanao-chan... – ele tenta lhe tirar os óculos – Devia deixar-me vê-los sem essas lentes que ocultam seus sentimentos por mim.

PAFT!

O inseparável livro da moça tomou encontro com a mão que iria de encontro com seu rosto. Deixando uma grande marca sobre a grande mão de Shunsui que retirou-a de debaixo do livro com uma rapidez descomunal e passou a massageá-la.

- Cruel, Nanao-chan...

E assim o homem voltou para sua mesa, agora assinando os papéis que deveriam ter sido assinados no inicio da manhã. Ele sabia que ela não o deixaria ir embora enquanto aquilo não tivesse pronto. E não era o caso de não gostar da companhia de sua doce Nanao-chan, ele apenas precisava achar consolo já que mais uma vez falhara em seus esforços.

Mas um dia ele tinha certeza de que conseguiria tê-la entre os braços correspondendo a todo aquele amor que lhe era oferecido, mas até lá, teria de contentar-se com braços que não eram os dela, beijos que não tinham o gosto dela e corpos que nem de longe seriam tão perfeitos quanto o de sua musa.

Já Nanao suspirava cansada, era sempre a mesma coisa. Todo santo dia. Cada hora dentro daquele escritório era uma prova de fogo para sua existência, às vezes arrependia-se de ter aceitado o cargo de tenente dele. Mas quando em sua inocência de cinqüenta anos, na época que fora convidada, poderia imaginar que as coisas acabariam daquela maneira?

Há cem anos, tudo o que ela viu foi um dos mais respeitáveis capitães lhe convidando para ser sua tenente. Ela sabia que era um hábito comum os capitães sem tenentes procurarem talentos na academia, mas jamais imaginou que sairia de lá como uma Fukutaisho.

Só que não foram necessárias mais que duas semanas para que ela entendesse porque o último tenente deixara o posto e mudara de esquadrão: Kyouraku era um inútil. Não fazia absolutamente nada por vontade própria.

E até certo ponto, isso não a incomodava tanto, o que mais a deixava possessa era a fixação que ele tinha por lhe passar cantadas. No inicio, ele era um pouco mais respeitoso, mas com o passar dos anos, não tinha mais pudores em encurralá-la na parede e tentar roubar beijos.

Onde estava o respeito? Será que ele não via que ela não era como as mulheres com quem dormia? E no final do dia, todas aquelas palavras doces tornavam-se amargas destruindo um pedacinho do coração da moça.

Nanao viu a papelada toda assinada, completamente fora de ordem, mas assinada, e seu taicho jogando sobre os ombros seu Haori rosa. Sabia que o que viria a seguir.

- Bem Nanao-chan, cuide de tudo aqui por mim. Vou visitar o Juu-kun... E não trabalhe demais.

O homem sorriu e desapareceu usando um shumpo. Mais um pedacinho do coração dela acabada de ser destruído, mas estava tão calejada que já nem se importava.

Nanao não era cega, míope talvez, via como seu capitão era bonito e charmoso ao seu modo. Não era nada como Byakuya Taisho ou Ukitake Taisho, eles tinham aquele charme de perfeitos cavalheiros. Enquanto Shunsui fazia mais o tipo malandro, aquele cara que você sabe que não vale nada e mesmo assim quer pensando que o seu amor talvez o mude.

Doce ilusão. O coração dele pertencia a cada mulher bonita existente. Jamais a uma única e Ise Nanao não seria mais uma. Se fosse para ser dele, queria ser a única, mesmo não admitindo isso nem a si mesma.

Entretanto, pode-se mentir a vida inteira para o mundo, mas não para si mesma. Sempre seria traída num momento de distração.

Já era quase meia-noite quando saiu do esquadrão, todos já haviam ido embora, inclusive Tatsufusa-kun que costumava esperá-la. Pelo menos poderia começar o dia seguinte sem nada acumulado.

A shinigami caminhava abraçada com seu fiel livro pelos corredores de Seireitei, com o silêncio da noite como seu companheiro e o céu como testemunha de seu trajeto.

Estava mais cansada do que de costume, talvez fosse hora de tirar um ou dois dias de folga. Fazia tanto tempo que não conversava com Rangiku-san ou mesmo com Isane-san...

Mais alguns passos a frente enquanto ajeitava seus óculos ouviu um barulho estranho. Pareciam arfados... Uma voz dentro de sua cabeça recomendou ir embora sem verificar, mas sua prudência falou mais alto, e se fosse alguma shinigami precisando de ajuda? Ela era a vice-presidente da associação de mulheres shinigamis!

A voz passou a gritar desesperada, mandava-a ir para casa, aquilo não era da conta dela. E mais tarde naquela madrugada ela amaldiçoaria a si mesma um milhão de vezes por não ter ido diretamente para casa.

Em um beco mal iluminado estava Kyouraku prensando contra parede uma moça qualquer. A mesma boca que repetia incontáveis vezes que a amava estava beijando outra. O mesmo homem que dizia lhe amar estava fazendo juras de amor a outra.

Foi como se alguma coisa se quebrasse dentro de si, ela sabia o que ele fazia, mas existe uma grande diferença entre saber e ver com os próprios olhos. O chão sumiu sob seus pés e o céu desabou sobre sua cabeça pesando milhares de toneladas.

Aquilo só podia ser uma coisa: amor. Aquele sentimento que ela fingiu não saber que tinha dentro do peito, se não fosse assim, não estaria doendo tanto. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu sobre a face feminina antes dela sair correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram.

Nanao chegou em casa com um buraco no peito, parecia que estava prestes a ser partida em duas por uma Zampakutou, tantos anos fingindo não sentir nada, não se importar com o que ele fazia e dizia sentir por ela... Foram cem longos anos. E ela não sabia como tinha começado, um dia simplesmente passou a olhá-lo com outros olhos. Fechou a porta e deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão.

A mulher forte e independente estava em frangalhos, ali só existia uma mulher fraca e completamente apaixonada por um homem que jamais seria seu. Os óculos foram retirados e a presilha libertou os cabelos negros de sua prisão.

Ela abraçou os joelhos em forma de proteção e por incrível que pareça nenhuma outra lágrima desceu. Foi uma noite longa, a pior que já passara em sua vida.

Cada declaração de amor feita por Shunsui agora agrediam as lembranças de Ise, sua boca estava com o gosto amargo do ciúmes, isso mesmo ciúmes, Nanao Ise estava com ciúmes. E o pior era não podia tentar concorrer, era apenas uma contra tantas.

Sem dizer que ainda era muito jovem, para Kyouraku não passava de uma garotinha qualquer. Mais uma que ele queria dizer que tinha caído em sua cama.

Não era justo alguém brincar assim com os sentimentos de outra pessoa. Colocá-la num pedestal para no final jogá-la no chão? Que tipo de ser via prazer nisso?

Como se amaldiçoava por não ter ido para casa... Tudo aquilo poderia ter sido evitado, continuaria a viver sua vidinha da mesma maneira. Não sentiria seu coração pisoteado, continuaria embebecida pelo doce sabor da ilusão... Maldição!

E assim, mesmo com os ponteiros do relógio se arrastando, o sol nasceu e um outro dia começou.

Sem vontade alguma, Nanao foi para o esquadrão. Esperava que Kyouraku não aparecesse lá naquele dia, não precisava ficar ouvindo aquelas palavras que tanto lhe machucavam.

E como se fosse para irritá-la, o dia estava magnífico como poucas vezes pôde presenciar. Enquanto sua alma estava dilacerada, o dia estava perfeito. Será que isso era uma espécie de sinal... Tentando lhe mostrar que o mundo não pararia para que seu coração fosse consertado? Mas mesmo assim era tão difícil...

- Onde estão os papéis do esquadrão, Tatsufusa-san? - disse uma decidida Nanao que andava com passos firmes – Leve-os para mim no escritório e informe que hoje farei uma inspeção no esquadrão.

- Hai, Ise-fukutaicho.

O rapaz notou que alguma coisa estava diferente, mas não teve coragem de perguntar. Nanao era fechada demais para dividir com quem quer que fosse o que lhe afligia, apesar dele ter algumas hipóteses.

O melhor era fazer o que ela mandava, tanto porque apesar de não ser a capitã, era ela quem mantinha aquele lugar nos eixos.

Aquele foi um dia de terror para os presentes, após uma inspeção rígida que resultou em uma grande bronca, ela trancou-se no escritório com a papelada. Trabalhava em um ritmo alucinado, estava fazendo em horas o que trabalhando muito fazia em dois ou três dias.

Ninguém se atrevia a dirigir-lhe a palavra, a menos que ela o fizesse primeiro, claro.

Kyouraku apareceu apenas quando já se passava das quatro da tarde e estranhou aquele clima pesado que pairava sobre seu esquadrão. Lá não era exatamente o lugar mais disciplinado do Gotei 13 e agora todos se mantinham em silêncio.

- Kyouraku Taisho!

- Yo, Enjouji-kun! Como está? Onde está minha linda Nanao-chan?

- Er... Sabe Taisho, com todo o respeito... Como eu falo isso...?

- O que foi, garoto? – Shunsui apareceu do lado do rapaz e passou um braço ao redor do ombro como se fossem velhos amigos – Conte para o seu Taisho o que te aflige?

- Eu acho que é melhor o senhor voltar para onde estava, ou quem sabe ir visitar o Ukitake Taisho...

- Não, não... Estou com saudades da minha Nanao-chan, já faz muito tempo que não admiro sua sublime beleza.

- Ela não está de muito bom humor hoje, na verdade, acho que nunca a vi assim... Tão perturbada.

- Não se preocupe, Enjouji-kun, minha Nanao-chan jamais faria alguma coisa contra seu Taisho. Não se preocupe comigo.

Shunsui soltou o garoto e passou a caminhar displicentemente para a sala que dividia com sua queria e idolatrada fukutaisho Ise Nanao. O rapaz tinha a impressão de que aquilo não terminaria muito bem, mas o que podia fazer além de afastar todos de perto da sala?

O capitão entrou alegremente esperando ver sua Nanao-chan trabalhando compenetrada e a viu assim, mas notou que alguma coisa realmente estava diferente.

- Boa tarde, Nanao-chan! Sentiu saudades do seu Shunsui-kun?

- Pensei que não viria hoje. – ela nem chegou a olhá-lo e seu tom de voz não era nada convidativo – O que tem de assinar já está sobre sua mesa, faça o favor de não fugir daqui antes de terminar.

- Cruel, Nanao-chan... Eu mal cheguei e você já me soterra sob uma infinidade de papéis chatos! Por que não me recebe com beijos apaixonados?

Nanao amassou a folha de papel que trazia em uma das mãos e contou até dez para não perder a paciência. Hoje não, ela não estava em condições de agüentar aquilo. Para que lhe pedir beijos se ele tinha quantos quisesse de suas namoradas?

A mulher de olhos azuis levantou o rosto em direção a seu capitão e disse firmemente.

- Se não quer trabalhar, Taisho, deixe que eu pelo menos faça isso em paz! Não estou com humor para agüentar sua displicência hoje!

- O que aconteceu com minha Nanao-chan? Você não me parece muito feliz, o que foi? Alguém te fez algum mal? Conte para mim, minha musa!

- Por favor, hoje não! Hoje não!

A Ise sentia seu coração apertado e uma bola se formar em sua garganta. Ele não precisava dela, nem era tão bonita assim. Kyouraku podia ter a mulher que bem quisesse e ficava ali machucando-a dizendo mentiras.

Naquele instante, o capitão notou que ela realmente não estava bem. Sua Nanao-chan estava triste com alguma coisa. Será que tinha feito alguma coisa e não se lembrava? O homem revirou sua mente, mas não achou nada. A tratara no dia anterior como sempre, com muito cuidado, sempre falando o quanto a amava, dando-lhe versos de amor.

- O que aconteceu, Nanao-chan? Conte para mim, não perdoarei aquele que te fez mal.

Shunsui aproximou-se da mesa de Nanao debruçando-se levemente sobre ela. Abaixou o rosto numa tentativa de olhá-la nos olhos, sem sucesso, ela abaixara mais o rosto.

- Vamos meu bem, conte para seu Shunsui-kun... Não gosto de ter ver triste. É bonita demais para ficar com essa carranca.

A figura masculina levou a mão esquerda a queixo da subordinada na tentativa de olhar aqueles lindos olhos azuis, mesmo correndo o risco de levar um grande tapa. O que era insignificante diante da tristeza dela, sua Nanao era mais importante do que tudo.

- Pare com isso, Taisho. – a tenente virou o rosto para o lado, mas para sua infelicidade seu capitão era mais forte forçando-a a se virar –

- Conte para mim... Você sabe que eu te amo e vou te proteger de qualquer coisa.

_Eu te amo._ Por que ele tinha que usar aquela frase? Como um devasso ousava profanar uma palavra que só deveria ser usada quando o amor realmente aparecesse? Para quantas mulheres teria ele dito isso? E tudo só para levá-la para cama? Cem anos de insistência por apenas uma noite... Ela permitiu-se apaixonar somente por não ter cedido a uma noite? Ise punha a prova nesse instante todas as suas convicções... Sempre pensou que refreando-o, ele desistiria, mas agora via que o que deveria ter feito era ceder logo. Com sua resistência levou-o a tentar de tudo para realizar seu capricho, envolvendo-a numa teia perigosa que não dava chance de fugas.

Uma noite teria sido suficiente para evitar tanto sofrimento! Bem, não podia mudar o passado, mas podia mudar o futuro. Sabia que não conseguiria esquecê-lo enquanto houvessem palavras doces dirigidas a ela, então se ele se desencantasse...

Afinal, toda aquela fascinação que Kyouraku tinha por ela era baseado no encanto de nunca tê-la tido, no fato dela ser difícil, então se fosse fácil e ele provasse o gosto, não haveria mais encanto.

Se seu corpo precisava ser oferecido em troca de poder começar a curar as feridas que a dilaceravam por dentro, pagaria o preço. Estava cansada demais de sofrer, de negar aquele sentimento. O aceitaria sim, mas para poder esquecê-lo.

Os olhos azuis abriram-se com uma velocidade incrível e encaram os negros que a fitavam com curiosidade.

- Nanao-chan?

A mulher o empurrou com toda a força que tinha e levantou-se da mesa, deu a volta e foi até a porta, onde trancou-a. Kyouraku levantou uma das sobrancelhas, aquela cena parecia irreal. Será que finalmente tinha derrubado as barreiras que cercavam o coraçãozinho precioso de sua musa?

Seria o mais feliz dos homens se você verdade! Finalmente se encontraria onde desde que a vira pela primeira vez quis estar: em seus braços. Em quase três séculos de existência jamais havia conhecido beleza semelhante a de sua Nanao e não era apenas isso, ela tinha personalidade, caráter, força, leveza... Tudo nela o encantava.

Tantas vezes procurou o que achou nela em outras... Tantas vezes quis poder não gostar tanto de alguém que não gostava de si e agora tudo seria recompensado. Sentiu um par de mãozinhas jogá-lo contra o sofá e começar a desatar o nó do obi do hakama dela.

Jogando a fita branca no chão, ela leva as mãos aos cabelos negros soltando-os e logo depois os óculos perderam a vez sobre aquele rostinho. Céus! Que mulher maravilhosa! A pele que se revelava era tão branquinha que lembrava a de uma boneca... Usava um sutiã branco de renda que acomodava muito bem os seios roliços da tenente.

Aquela mulher o levaria o paraíso! Não, não, ela era o seu próprio pedacinho do paraíso! O que foram cem anos de espera? Nada! Esperaria outros cem se fosse necessário.

Depois disso Nanao subiu no colo de seu capitão, postando cada perna de um lado do corpo dele. E depois disso o tão esperado beijo. Lábios macios com sabor de mel, a boca pequena que se entreabria dando passagem a língua faminta e curiosa do capitão. Ele delirou com aquele simples beijo, mal podia esperar pelo que viria.

Já Ise, tudo o que sentiu foi o gosto amargo do sake, ou talvez, fosse o gosto da decepção. Toda mulher sonha com pelo menos uma noite nos braços do homem que ama para poder pelo menos saber como poderia ter sido se o amor não fosse possível de alguma maneira. Mas era decepcionante ver que no seu caso, a única noite do amor impossível, era para saciar o capricho do ser amado para que esse a deixasse em paz.

O que a confortava era pensar que a dor de hoje era necessária para a felicidade de amanhã. Só quando superasse aquele amor poderia abrir o coração de novo.

Sentiu-o jogar suas costas no assento macio passando o corpo másculo por cima do seu e os lábios que antes se ocupavam de seus lábios foram para o pescoço.

Ela não podia negar que era gostoso, seu corpo reagia muito bem, mas seu pensamento só queria que terminasse logo. O que estava estampado nas piscinas azuis quase púrpuras dela, o que devia estar faiscando de desejo, estava opaco como um lago sujo e sem ondas.

Kyouraku alheio aos verdadeiros sentimentos dela beijava a pele macia com carinho, mas antes de prosseguir precisava olhá-la nos olhos. Precisava ver o brilho do desejo e do amor que ela escondera por tanto tempo. Ah... Como amava aqueles olhinhos que se escondiam atrás das lentes para não entregar sua dona.

E o tamanho da decepção que sentira não poderia ser descrita por palavra alguma. O capitão do Hachi bantai encontrou olhos opacos e secos, nenhum sinal de desejo e muito menos de amor, apenas opacidade. Que diabos significava aquilo afinal?

Por que ela começara aquilo se não queria realmente? O corpo dela parecia gostar, mas aqueles olhos azuis diziam outra coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela confusa –

- O que significa isso, Nanao? Se não quer estar comigo porque fez isso? – Shunsui se separou bruscamente dela -

Ele não a chamara de Nanao-chan e seu tom nem de longe era o bobo que usava usualmente. Aquilo não parecia bom, ela nunca vira Shunsui assim.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu não sou idiota, te conheço bem demais para só de olhá-la nos olhos saber que seu desejo não é fazer amor comigo!

- Não diga besteiras, se eu não quisesse, não teria começado! O que foi? Não quer?

- Não desse jeito. Eu não quero você assim... Com esses olhos opacos...

- Então é assim? O encanto já se acabou? Era só isso, sempre foi só isso? – ela soltou uma gargalhada – Tantos anos e era só eu ter feito isso? Só pode ser brincadeira!

- Do que está falando? Encanto? Eu não entendo...

- Simples. Por cem anos você tentou arduamente me fazer sua e eu sempre neguei alucinadamente, no caminho você usou todas as armas que tinha: serenatas, bilhetes, declarações aos quatro ventos e no fim tudo o que mantinha esse jogo era o meu não. E agora que disse sim e te permiti fazer o que você sempre disse querer fazer, perdeu a graça, perdeu o encanto.

Os olhos dela antes opacos agora tinham uma emoção, a amargura. Kyouraku jamais vira sua Nanao-chan daquela maneira, nem parecia ela, o que via ali era uma mulher machucada profundamente. E o pior, ele não sabia o motivo.

Ela falava de si mesma como um simples objeto, como se ele a olhasse como um simples objeto. Se auto-denominava um jogo para ele... Não era verdade, Nanao não era nada disso. Ela era especial, a mulher que lhe preenchia os pensamentos tanto impuros quanto puros.

Em que momento ele a tratou como uma qualquer? Apesar das tentativas de agarrá-la em nenhum momento fizera nada além da conta, ou que fosse contra vontade.

Aquela situação era irreal aos olhos do homem ali presente que olhava a dama recolocar a parte de cima de seu Hakama e novamente aprisionar as madeixas negras.

- Não é verdade. Eu nunca...

- Agora tenha pelo menos a decência de nunca mais chegar perto, acabou a brincadeira Taisho.

E assim ela voltou para sua mesa e seus papéis.

Kyouraku estava jogado no sofá da sala de seu velho amigo Ukitake que ouvia pacientemente sua história. O capitão do décimo terceiro esquadrão sabia que uma hora aquilo aconteceria, talvez não esperasse algo tão dramático, mas sabia que aconteceria.

Mas de nada adiantava falar quando se tratava de Kyouraku Shunsui, aquele ali só ouvia o que lhe convinha, sempre com a mente fresca, raramente se abalava com alguma coisa.

- Não vai falar nada, Juu-kun? – o moreno levantou o tronco para poder ver o rosto do amigo – Foi tudo tão horrível, os olhos delas... Eu não sei como explicar.

Juushiro respirou fundo e passando as mãos sobre os longos fios brancos começou a falar.

- O que está sentido é culpa, Shunsui, você não queria machucar aquela menina, mas seu capricho falou mais alto.

- Do que está falando? Eu nunca menti para minha Nanao-chan e você sabe!

- Eu estava com você quando a viu pela primeira vez na academia shinigami, ela era talentosa... Mas seus olhos viram mais que isso e assim que ela se formou você fez dela sua tenente. Ise-san tornou-se seu bibelô. Céus, uma menina... Tem o que hoje? Metade de sua idade?

- Não estou entendendo o que quer dizer, Juu-kun!

- Depois de tantos anos você sentia necessidade de alguém especial e achou o que procurava na Ise-san, de algum modo o jeito oposto ao seu que ela tem te atraiu... E você precisava mantê-la perto, sentia necessidade de cuidar dela e assim começou essa relação conturbada de vocês. – Juushiro levou uma xícara de chá aos lábios antes de continuar – E assim veio a convivência, os anos... Suas incontáveis cantadas e declarações de amor, em algum momento ela se apaixonou, mas é sensata demais para se ariscar. E no final, cansada e ferida recorreu ao que achava ser a solução de seus problemas, acabar com sua fixação para tentar se curar. Sua fixação acabou machucando-a.

- Não é fixação, eu a amo! Eu nunca quis brincar com ela, nunca quis machucá-la, eu só queria uma chance, será que todo mundo duvida de mim?

- Chance? Ponha-se uma única vez no lugar dela, como se sentiria se Nanao lhe fizesse dezenas de declarações diariamente e a noite saísse para beber e agarrar qualquer um? – o shinigami levantou uma das sobrancelhas –

- Nanao-chan é séria demais para algo assim.

- Ponha-se no lugar dela mesmo assim. Agora me diga, você entregaria seu coração a uma mulher assim? Acreditaria nas palavras doces dela? Não se sentiria machucado ao vê-la chegar de ressaca e com marcas deixadas por outros homens? Daria crédito as palavras dela?

As palavras de Ukitake caíram como uma bomba no colo de Kyouraku, o amigo tinha toda razão, prendera Nanao ao seu lado porque ela era seu bibelô, e no final, as tentativas de proteger, quebraram o bibelô.

- Eu nunca pensei assim... Sempre vivi assim, mas depois dela era tudo porque ela não olhava para mim e eu precisava de consolo.

- Se realmente gosta dessa menina, muita coisa vai ter que mudar, meu velho amigo. Beber um pouco menos, quem sabe trabalhar um pouco mais, não sair cantando qualquer moça...

Mas o capitão do Juu-san bantai não queria desacreditar seu amigo, sabia que Shunsui amava realmente a morena, talvez de um jeito torto e nada convencional, mas amava.

- Será que ela vai me perdoar? – os olhos de ébano não tinham certeza de mais nada, apenas mostravam o medo de ter perdido tudo -

- Não custa tentar... – Juushirou colocou mais chá em sua xícara - Mas tente não fazer besteiras!

- Eu vou tentar, Juu-kun, depois passo aqui para contar como terminou.

E assim Kyouraku saiu, deixando para trás um amigo que não entendia como ele conseguia complicar tanto a própria vida.

- Eu não sairei daqui.

Já era noite quando Kyouraku saiu das dependências do décimo terceiro esquadrão, caminhando pelos telhados, o homem não tinha pressa em ir para casa, precisava pensar em sua vida e em como levá-la dali para frente.

Aquele sentimento horrível de culpa não o abandonava, não conseguia esquecer a dor que viu nos olhos de sua Nanao-chan, tinha que mudar aquele quadro o mais rápido possível.

Tristeza não combinava com sua musa. E quer saber? Iria resolver isso hoje mesmo, o tempo só faria ela ficar com mais ressentimento. Não desistiria tão fácil de sua linda e perfeita Nanao-chan.

O mais rápido que pôde, correu para residência de sua amada, sabia que talvez ela não quisesse recebê-lo, só que isso não mudaria nada. Ela ouviria tudo o que ele tinha para dizer e se depois disso resolvesse que não o amava, ele desistiria.

Depois de chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho quente, Nanao vestiu uma camisola de cetim pêssego e jogou um haori de estampa oriental sobre o corpo. Não entendia porque, mas seu coração estava muito mais pesado do que jamais esteve. Pensou que após desabafar tudo começaria a melhorar, mas não, tudo parecia pior.

Nanao jamais se sentira assim, talvez porque nunca tenha amado alguém antes, tudo o que tivera em seus cento e cinqüenta anos foram pequenos casos, como podia lidar com alguma coisa que sequer entendia?

Trazendo consigo uma xícara de chá, a mulher sentou-se no sofá de sua sala e cobriu as pernas com um cobertor que ali deixara e começou a ler um livro. Mesmo não estando com cabeça para tal ato, só que precisava fazer alguma coisa para não acabar enlouquecendo?

Foi um tremendo susto ouviu batidas em sua porta, quem poderia ser aquela hora? Ela só conseguia imaginar uma pessoa impertinente o suficiente para bater na casa de alguém aquela hora e sem avisar e essa não era, nem de longe, a pessoa que ela queria ver.

Talvez se ficasse quietinha Kyouraku desistisse e fosse embora.

- Eu sei que está aqui, Nanao-chan, abra a porta ou encontrarei outra maneira de entrar!

Silêncio. Ela permaneceu quieta tomando seu chá e olhando para a sombra que via por debaixo da porta. Shunsui não ousaria entrar sem ser convidado numa ocasião como aquela.

- Nanao-chan! Abra a porta!

As batidas se intensificaram e a voz atrás da porta passou a ficar impaciente, mas ela não mexeria um músculo. Não queria falar com ele, não queria ouvir a voz dele, não queria vê-lo!

Continuou quieta, terminando de saborear seu chá e olhando fixamente para o pedaço de madeira que impedia a entrada do intruso. Shunsui logo desistiria... Certo, ela não acreditava nisso, mas queria muito.

A maçaneta se mexeu impacientemente não obtendo sucesso na ação de abrir a porta, e aquela altura Kyouraku já estava ficando irritado, coisa que nem de longe era comum.

- Abra a porta, Nanao!

O capitão já não estava mais medindo a força que usava na porta, logo a maçaneta ou madeira cederiam as investidas e mesmo assim, a Ise não mexia um músculo, estava paralisada, não entedia o que ele queria ainda.

Será que não estava satisfeito com todo o estrago que já tinha feito? Por que ele insistia em pisotear mais no amor e no orgulho dela?

- VÁ EMBORA, KYOURAKU TAISHO!

Tarde demais, a maçaneta cedera a força brutal do capitão e ele entrara na sala da casa que pertencia a sua subordinada. Agora nada mais impedia sua entrada, no susto, a fukutaisho saltou do sofá ficando em pé.

Ela o encarava com uma expressão que variava da raiva à amargura. Não queria vê-lo, não queria ouvir sua voz, não queria mais nenhuma relação com aquele maldito homem.

- Temos que conversar! – a voz dela era severa –

- Não temos mais nada para falar um ao outro!

- Como não? Até agora a única que falou foi você, e eu quero o meu direito a defesa!

- Defesa de que? O que quer me explicar? O motivo de ter passado cem anos brincando com meus sentimentos? Quer tentar justificar sua vida de boemia? Pois saiba que eu não quero explicação alguma! Não me interessa!

- Eu nunca menti! Me apaixonei na primeira vez que te vi... Eu só não sabia disso porque nunca havia sentido isso antes e a minha forma de mostrar isso foi te trazendo para perto de mim!

- Alguém que ama não sai por ai pegando qualquer uma!

- Eu não sabia o que sentia direito e também... Você não passava de uma menina, quantos anos tinha quando se tornou minha tenente? 50? Como eu poderia tentar alguma coisa?

- Mas cem se passaram... Eu já não sou mais uma menina! E nada mudou!

- Você disse bem, nada mudou! E isso inclui você! Quando foi que se permitiu olhar para mim com os olhos de uma adulta? Quantas vezes não foi infantil simplesmente ignorando minha presença? Você sempre fugiu de seus problemas, nunca teve coragem de me olhar nos olhos e dizer o que sentia! Eu não podia saber o que você nunca me permitiu saber!

As palavras dele estavam certas, ela também tinha muita culpa na história. As palavras de Shunsui sempre diziam a verdade, porém, de uma maneira quase leviana, quase infantil. Mas o que esperar se ela mesma se comportava como uma criança mimada e birrenta?

Ela o amava sim, mas não admitia isso. O queria, mas não tinha coragem de dar a cara a tapa... E mesmo assim sentia-se machucada quando ele saia com outras, para todos os efeitos não gostava dele, então por que ele deveria ter medo de machucá-la?

Era possessiva sem ter direito a isso! Porque só ele soubesse poderia respeitar seus sentimentos! Nunca deu a ele o privilégio de saber o quanto o amava.

O orgulho a mantinha cativa, mas isso não justificava que as mesmas palavras doces que eram dirigidas para ela fossem ditas a qualquer outra.

- Isso não muda o fato de você dizer para qualquer uma as mesmas coisas que diz a mim.

- Nenhuma outra mulher já me ouviu dizer _eu te amo..._

Ficaram assim, em silêncio, olhando um para o outro. Tudo o que não haviam dito durante anos foi falado. E agora estavam sem saber como agir...

- Mas o que as outras pessoas diriam?

- Quem se importa com as outras pessoas, Nanao-chan? Se você quiser ficar comigo nada mais vai importar...

Realmente, ninguém tinha nada a ver com o que faziam fora das dependências do Hachi Bantai e a Ise sabia que não agüentaria mais ficar longe de Shunsui. Ela não tinha mais palavras, mas tinha ações: um beijo.

Agora sim ele via naqueles olhos o brilho do desejo, aquela sim era Nanao que tanto queria e que teria para o resto da eternidade, mas tinha uma coisa que ainda incomodava a moça.

- Shunsui-kun... – ela disse quando se separaram para tomar ar –

- Sim, minha Nanao-chan...

- Você me deve uma maçaneta nova.

**Owari...**

_Amores, cá estou eu aqui de novo! Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic e da outra que postei ontem... Nessa, tentem notar que não coloquei Shunsui como o vilão da história, a culpa do sofrimento de ambos é de ambos, pois ele não sabia como lidar e ela não dava trela, já nossa fukutaisho era prisioneira do orgulho e birra quase infantil._

_Mas no final, como não poderia deixar de ser, eles ficam juntos.^^_

_Sejam bonzinho e deixem os biscoitinhos felizes! É muito fácil, basta clicar nesse ícone bem abaixo das considerações finais!_

**Riizinha, 31/07/2010.**


End file.
